


Of Scratches and Naps

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [52]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Let them be soft together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao along spend a well deserved break simply existing together quietly.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Of Scratches and Naps

“Here.” 

Blake lets out a surprised sleepy hum as Yang sits beside her on the common room couch, glancing up tiredly at her when she feels gentle fingers card through her hair, tucking it gently behind her ear as Yang examines the fresh cut on her jaw. “‘S’fine, Yang.” Blake murmurs, as she closes her eyes and leans into Yang’s palm, seeking out her touch greedily. Her ears twitch towards Yang when her partner giggles quietly and Blake feels a slow and tired grin begin to grow at the sound. “Just a scratch.”

That Gods forsaken  _ beautiful  _ sound…

“I know… but let me fuss over you. I wanna make sure you’re okay.” Yang says quietly, gently putting her forehead against Blake’s own. When Blake opens her eyes, she blinks in surprise at the anxiety shining in Yang’s lilac gaze. “You keep nearly getting killed. Forgive me for being a worrywort.”

“The universe has it in for me.”

“Yeah, well… the universe needs to keep its hands to itself otherwise we’re gonna have problems.” Yang huffs, pulling back and tenderly brushing her thumb over the scratch before nodding quietly to herself as she cups Blake’s jaw in her hand. “The universe keeps trying to take you from me— I mean  _ us,  _ then I’m gonna have to kick it’s ass.” She adds, moving to lean back against the couch. Her hand extends to play with Blake’s hair, her expression gentle and soft as Blake turns to watch her with a sleepy gaze.

“Idiot.” Blake sighs adoringly, moving closer to partner as though drawn by gravity. She nestles herself into Yang’s side, humming softly as her partner lets out an adorably surprised squeak, and tucks her head under her chin. Her ears fold back to avoid being crushed by Yang’s jaw and she turns her head to nuzzle her nose into Yang’s collar, inhaling deeply and breathing her in. “You can’t fight the universe.”

“Maybe.” Yang whispers into Blake’s, as she wraps her arms around Blake to pull her as close as possible. Her lips brush against the base of one of Blake’s cat ears in a gentle kiss, lingering just long enough for Blake to let out a small whine when Yang’s breath tickles the sensitive fur on her ears. “But I’d try if it meant I’d get to keep you here with me.”

A hand begins to gently play with her hair, calloused fingertips grazing the nape of her neck as Yang plays with her hair lazily, her movements become slower and slower. Blake murmurs incoherently against Yang’s skin, her eyes drifting shut as her fingers curl into Yang’s shirt. Slowly, but by bit, the sound of Yang’s steady heartbeat lulls her into sleep, drawing her further into Yang’s warmth and relaxing against her as they both slowly drift off to sleep; oblivious to the confused and curious stares of students and teachers that wander by the common room before being shooed away by an extremely enthusiastic girl with red hair and a hammer and another with glyphs.

Too many moments, both big and small, had been stolen from them. Too many chances to discover and unravel the thread between them. They had lost out on so much and nobody wanted to deny them this moment of innocence and care. There would be plenty of time for the weight of the world to rest upon their tired shoulders…

But for now? For now… they can simply be two young women slowly falling in love all over again as they rediscover what had been lost at the Fall of Beacon.


End file.
